


Woven Moon & Plum Scent

by skysedge



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: After visiting a spring festival together, Yuel teaches Societte about kissing and learns something about herself along the way.





	Woven Moon & Plum Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



> Hello Ideallyqualia! I wanted to write this treat for you because I really love these sweet girls and have never written for them before. I'm afraid I took the simplest of all your wonderful ideas and this is only little but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_**Spring air --** _  
_**Woven moon** _  
_**And plum scent** _  
_**\- Matsuo Basho** _

It’s a beautiful night.

  
Yuel and Societte sit shoulder to shoulder on a hill overlooking the town, tired from dancing but both smiling softly. Endless stars wheel overhead, almost dimmed by the lanterns in myriad colours hanging in the trees and nestling amidst the plum blossoms. The scent of the flowers hangs heavy in the air. They’ve been visiting a festival on a small island, dancing for entertainment and for the sheer joy of it, a brief moment of respite from their journey along with the crew. The festival had been wonderful but for Yuel this moment of peace away from the crowds is infinitely more precious and beautiful.

  
She is trying to find a way to express this aloud when Societte speaks first and completely derails her thoughts.

  
“I’d like to know what it’s like.”

  
“Huh?”

  
While Yuel has been busy with her own thoughts, a change seems to have stolen over her friend. Societte is sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, slender arms wrapped around them and her robe slipping down off of one pale shoulder. Her large eyes are downcast in embarrassment, cheeks just a little pink and long ears tilted forwards, an expression Yuel is all too familiar with. Societte is fretting about something, at a time like this too. It’s completely unacceptable for her to be anything other than happy. Yuel shuffles closer to Societte, resting her head on her friends shoulder and brushing their tails together in the grass.

  
“Socie,” she says brightly. “You know you don’t have t’be embarrassed around me.”

  
“I know, but...”

  
“What d’you want to know about?”

  
“About...”

  
Societte taps her fingers against her arms, graceful even in such a small movement, and huffs a small breath of frustration at her own hesitation. Yuel waits, gives her time, content enough to watch. Societte looks soft and beautifully ethereal in the moonlight. Then again, any sort of light is the same.

  
“Those people we walked past on the way up here,” Societte says at last, each word slow and careful. “The ones we had to apologise to.”

  
“Oh, that couple?” Yuel laughs. “Yeah, I felt pretty bad for running into ‘em like that.”

  
“I want to know what that’s like.”

  
“What? Bein’ surprised in the woods? I can jump out at you if ya want.”

  
“No, not that.” Societte glances across at Yuel from under her lashes and takes a deep breath. “What they were doing when we interrupted them.”

  
Societte’s cheeks are blazing red by now. This is fortunate in that Yuel is sure her own sudden blush goes unnoticed.

  
“You mean... kissin’? That sorta thing?”

  
“Mhm.”

  
Yuel knows she shouldn’t be surprised. Societte is far stronger and braver than anyone thinks, even the girl herself, and she has a drive and curiosity about life that’s inspiring. It’s just that somehow she had never thought this would come up, not like this. But then... maybe this is just right. Yuel looks around at the scenery, at the trees and the lights and the vast night sky. She’s no expert but she’s pretty sure this is supposed to be romantic.

  
Slowly, carefully, she slips an arm around Societte's waist, head still resting on her shoulder.

  
“I could... show you. If you want.”

  
Yuel's voice stays steady. She doesn’t let it shake, even if her heart is fluttering. She’s offering for her friend’s sake, she can be selfless, she can’t let it always be Societte who gives. And so she raises her head slowly from Societte’s shoulder, gives her a warm smile, and tilts her head to the side.

  
“You can trust me,” she says. “With anything, yeah?”

  
“Yes. I can.”

  
Societte is smiling back at her, a meek and grateful expression. She leans closer into Yuel's hold and gives a soft nervous laugh.

“Can you show me?”

  
Pretending she isn’t inwardly jumping with nerves, Yuel nods and raises her other hand to grasp at one of Societte's where she’s still holding her knees.

  
“It’s easy,” Yuel says, gently lacing their fingers together as she speaks. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

  
“Mm. Okay.”

  
Yuel leans forward until their foreheads are touching and smiles at the way Societte’s ears twitch reflexively at the close proximity. She really is beautiful, silver hair cascading around her shoulders like liquid moonlight, eyes as clear and deep as a cool lake in spring. Yuel gives her hand a squeeze to steady her own heartbeat.

  
“It’s easier if you close your eyes,” Yuel says, even though she very much wants to keep gazing into Societte’s. “Squeeze my hand when you’re ready.”

  
Societte nods and closes her eyes and the seconds that follow feel much longer. It’s not like Yuel had never kissed before it’s just that this is Societte and Societte is... something else. Something special. She deserves a first kiss worthy of remembering. After a time counted in soft breaths, she gives Yuel’s hand a strong squeeze to show she’s ready.  
Yuel doesn’t say anything; she doesn’t trust herself to not ruin the moment. She leans forwards, eyes flicking between Societte’s lashes and her pink lips and closes her own eyes at the last moment. The first brush of her lips against the other girl's is soft, chaste, a butterfly touch of pressure. Yuel feels Societte jolt but she doesn’t move away and warmth blooms in Yuel's chest. She draws back just a little and then presses their lips together again, and again, and again, a light shower of kisses until she can feel Societte moving towards her each time she pulls away.

  
“How are you doing?” she whispers, lips brushing against Societte's with the movements.

  
“I’m f-fine,” Societte whispers. “Can we...”

  
“More?”

  
“Mm.”

  
“Of course.”

  
Yuel turns her head to the side so as to fit their lips better together and gasps softly in pleasant surprise as Societte moves first. Once their lips are together again she hesitates, unsure as to what she should do next, and so Yuel gives her hand another squeeze and carefully parts her lips just a little, brushing them across Societte’s. Societte responds quickly, mimicking Yuel's movements with growing confidence until they fall into a rhythm of slow and gentle kisses that leave Yuel's heart jumping in her chest.

  
“Socie,” she murmurs between kisses.

  
“Am I doing it right?” is the quiet reply, Societte's voice just on the edge of breathless.

  
Yuel nods, let’s go of Societte’s hand to cup her cheek instead, the skin beneath her hand hot.

  
“You’re perfect,” Yuel whispers. “You’re such a good girl, Socie.”

  
“Do we have to stop?”

  
Yuel wonders if Societte will ever stop surprising her. She fervently hopes not.

  
“Only when you want to.”

  
The kiss that follows is less nervous, more earnest, Societte's hand tentatively brushing through Yuel's hair. Societte’s lips are so soft, she tastes of sweet berries from the festival, carries the scent of plum blossom as if she's danced the very trees into her. Yuel finds herself wishing this could never end. But that’s selfish, she's meant to be doing this for Societte not for herself, and so she tries to reel her emotions back in.

  
It doesn’t stop her chest from tightening as she tilts her head further and runs the tip of her tongue over Societte’s lower lip. She feels Societte gasp and, emboldened, repeats the motion until those lips part for her. Breathing heavily, she licks her way into Societte's mouth, exploring the shape of her lips and teeth, gasping herself when Societte follows her lead. Their hands find one another again and they cling to one another as the kisses deepen further, their tongues pressing and stroking against one another until Yuel feels like she’s going to burst. She loses her control for just a moment, let’s herself nip at Societte’s lower lip with her teeth.

  
“Oh!”

  
Societte pulls back with a gasp and Yuel opens her eyes to a wonderful sight. Societte is pink in the face, her lips reddened and swollen, her pupils wide and eyes glazed. Her tail flicks excitedly in the grass behind her and she raises a hand to cover her mouth, giving a breathless giggle.

  
“You surprised me,” she explains. “Sorry.”

  
“No, I’m sorry!” Yuel says quickly. “I got carried away.”

  
“It’s okay! It was...I mean...” Societte lowers her eyes. “It wasn’t bad so...”

  
_Oh_. The realisation that Societte might have enjoyed the whole thing just as much as Yuel herself sinks into her hazy mind slowly. It’s as striking as the red of the flowers, glowing in the lantern-light and as sweet as those berries they had eaten. It’s a matter for another day. This moment, the look in Societte’s eyes, this is something she wants to remain pure and uncomplicated.

  
“That’s...pretty much it,” she says, giving Societte one more squeeze. “Was it okay?”

  
“I liked it very much,” Societte says, lowering her hand to reveal a dazzling smile. “I’m glad I asked you, Yuel.”

  
“Me too.”

  
Strange how she’s meant to be the teacher but now Yuel feels awkward herself. She goes to remove her arm from around Societte's waist but is stopped by a hand on her wrist.

  
“Can we stay like this a little longer?” Societte asks. “It really is a beautiful night.”

One that will be over too soon. Yuel knows. But with Societte so warm and close, the taste of her lingering on Yuel's lips, she feels sure there will be many more beautiful nights in which they’ll find each other like this again.

  
“Sure,” Yuel says with a warm smile. “Anythin’ for you.”

 


End file.
